It Was Bound To Happen
by James is my Hero
Summary: It's a bit messed up, But I'll get it fixed. So bear with me. James is different this year and forunately Lily notices. Let's just hope she realizes something that is bound to happen.


A/N: This chapter is a bit too much narrated, I know. But I'm just making sure y'all know what's going on. I plan on having everything just the way that JKR laid it out for us. No drastic changes, at least. I won't be including Peter much in this story, sorry to any  
Peter fans. Also, I skipped the feast, sorry of that was a disappointment to anyone.  
Hope you enjoy!

JamesIsMyHero

Chapter 1: It's Worth A Try

It was sad just knowing this would be the last year. This would be her seventh and  
last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, that's right, Lily Evans  
was a witch. And a mighty powerful one at that. Lily was one of the most popular  
people in all of Hogwarts. She had the best marks in her year and was by far the  
prettiest. Her long red hair and bright green eyes made her the center of attention  
for most guys. But unfortunately Lily was not interested most of the time.

The one guy that bugged her the most was James Potter. He was the most popular  
guy in all of Hogwarts, of course. Otherwise he would probably smart enough to know  
that he had absolutely no chance with her. Not that she was mean. She was actually  
very kind. It's just that the guys "on the low end" would probably not stand a chance in  
a duel with someone more…advanced. Like Potter for instance. He was extremely  
bright and very good at dueling. He was also very good at quidditch, and very handsome.  
But Lily didn't like him. As a matter of fact, it was quite the opposite. Most of the time,  
she could not stand him.

He was so arrogant and he always thought he was "too good" for the rules. He had a strange infatuation with hexing the Slytherins, especially Snape. For some odd  
reason, those two could not get along. Well James said he hated him for being so involved in the Dark Arts. And that's another thing about Potter. He had absolutely no  
tolerance what-so-ever of the Dark Arts. Defense was his best subject and it was no surprise. He tried hardest in that class. He wanted to be an auror after he left Hogwarts  
-everyone knew that. He had the marks for it-he and Sirius were bloody brilliant. They  
had to be the cleverest students in the entire school.

He had been asking Lily on a date since the beginning of fourth year. And this was  
not exactly what you'd call fun for her. She had, of course, said no every time. She  
figured he was a pretty good guy somewhere deep down but she wouldn't go out with  
him until he deflated his head a bit.

His friends weren't as bad, though. Okay, maybe Sirius was. Sirius Black. Yeah he's James' best mate. They are never seen without each other. Unless they get in  
separate detentions, of course. Sirius has black shaggy hair and grey eyes. He's a  
beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Almost everything you could say about Potter  
goes for Black too only he doesn't get on Lily's nerves as much. She can stand him  
most of the time.

Next is Remus Lupin. He's a great guy. Not big-headed or anything. He's a very kind person and he actually studies, unlike his friends. Sure, they have great marks but  
they don't need to study. Unlike James and Sirius, Remus does not have girls hanging  
off of him. It's not that he isn't good looking. Everyone knows he refuses to date. But  
few know why. Lily found out that he was a werewolf in their fifth year when they had  
prefect rounds together. Finding out didn't change her opinion of him, she just felt  
sorry for him.

Last and certainly least is Peter Pettigrew. Peter was short and fat and why the others  
let him hang around them, no one knew. He just followed them around. Unfortunately,  
their brilliance didn't rub off on him. He was not particularly gifted, to say it nicely. Most people were only nice to him because he hung around with James and Sirius.

Lily had the best friends in the world- Alice Timpson and Emma Portz. She hung out  
with more people than that, of course, but that were her best friends. Alice was short  
with a round face and straight blonde hair. She was very nice and was going out with Frank Longbottom, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Emma had a tall athletic build and short brown hair. But what made her special were her eyes. She had beautiful icy blue eyes. When you looked into them, they seemed to be transparent. 

"Hey guys," Lily said, finally reaching their compartment. 

"Hey Lily!" they both said. They all took their turns with hugs. 

"How was summer?" she asked them. 

"Fine," they both said.

"Nothing special then?"

"No. How was yours?" Alice asked.

"Same as yours, I'm afraid. But guess what? I got Head Girl!" she cried. 

"Lily that's great!" Emma said.

"We knew you'd get it!" Alice said. "But who's Heady Boy?"

"Potter, Unfortunately," she replied. They both gave her sympathizing looks. They both  
knew how much she didn't like him. "Well I better be off to the meeting. Don't want to  
be late on my first day!" and she hurried off towards the front of the train.

Potter as Head Boy. What a joke. He can't even control himself, much less other  
people. He's always causing trouble somehow. He and Sirius were the jokesters.  
There is never a dull moment with "the marauders" in your year. That's what they call themselves.

She made her way to the head's compartment, stopping to say hello to a few people  
on her way. When she finally got there, she stepped in to find Potter reading. 

"Hello, Evans," he greeted her merrily. He looked up from the quidditch book he was reading.

"Hello," she replied.

"How was your holiday?"

"Fine, thanks. What about yours?" she asked politely. She was surprised at how  
mature he was acting.

"Brilliant, as a matter of fact," he grinned. "Thanks for asking."

They were having a civilized conversation. Civilized. This usually didn't happen,  
of course. Their conversations usually consisted of screaming.

"So should we go check if the prefects are here yet?" she asked. The train had started moving just before she got to the compartment. 

"Sure," he said, setting his book down and following her out of the compartment.

After the prefects meeting, Lily invited her friends to the Head's compartment. When  
they got there, they found the marauders already there.

"Hello, Ladies," Sirius said gallantly. "How are we doing this fine day?" He definitely  
was a charmer.

"Fine, Sirius," Emma said in a monotone, clearly bored. 

"Not so well then," he said. 

"Cut it out, Padfoot," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Lily. How was your summer?" Remus asked. 

"Fine and yours?" she replied.

"Alright I guess," he said. She and Remus had become good friends since fifth year  
and they talked regularly.

The boys talked all about quidditch and other meaningless things the entire ride and the girls would join in on their conversation every once in a while. The train ride soon came to an end and they all piled out of the compartment. Lily, James, and Remus went to help the first and second years while everyone else went to get into a horseless carriage.

The feast was amazing, as always and it wasn't long after that they went to their head dorms. There was a small common room and James and Lily each had their own bedroom and bathroom. 

The entrance was through a painting of a young mother, somewhat near Gryffindor  
tower. The common room was decorated just like the Gryffindor common room, with brilliant shades of scarlet and gold.

"This is beautiful," Lily gasped as she stepped into the room.

James plopped himself down onto the couch and turned to Lily.

"I have a suggestion to make," he said casually.

"Well I have one to make too."

"Okay then. You go first."

"Alright. I was thinking, since we will be spending a rather large amount of time  
together this year, that we should act civilly towards each other, which means using  
forenames not surnames," she said. 

"That's what I was going to say," James grinned. "But I was going to purpose we be friends too. You know, start fresh."

Lily took a minute to think. She smiled. 

"It's worth a try," she said. "But any funny business and I'll have that big head of yours." 

"Good with me," James grinned. He got up and walked to his room. "See you in the morning…Lily." 

"Goodnight," she said. She walked into her room and found all of her belongings  
already there. 

"Home sweet home," she muttered before quickly falling asleep.


End file.
